An Unexpected Gift
by Mako-clb
Summary: A Batman:TAS story centering around Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon and the early days of their romance.
1. Dec. 14

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Bob Kane, who left the world a wonderful legacy, and DC Comics. I am using them without permission and make no money from this.

Time frame: Somewhere between the last issue of the _Batman and Robin Adventures_ and the _Batman: Subzero_ movie.

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my sister, Marlene, whose birthday is December 14.

**An Unexpected Gift**  
Part 1  
by Corina "Mako" Borsuk

_Dec. 14_

"Aw, do I have to? Those things are always so boring."

"Really, Dick, I thought you enjoyed holiday parties," Bruce said dryly.

"I do enjoy holiday parties, but this isn't going to be a party. It's going to be one of these dull affairs you hold for business associates and big wigs. You spend the whole time talking about business or avoiding Veronica," Dick said, smiling at the last comment. "Besides, I'm finally done with classes for the holidays, and I don't want to waste my free time."

"Dick, I really would appreciate it if you would come. Besides, it'll give us a chance to spend some time together."

"Oh yeah, we'll have some real quality time. Not to mention, there won't be anyone even remotely close to my age there."

"Actually, that's not true. Jim said he was bringing Barbara." Dick threw his arms up in the air in a gesture of surrender. "Oh, fine. I'll be there. Alfred, break out the monkey suits."

xxxxxxxxx

"Barbara, what are you doing tomorrow evening?"

"I was thinking of going to Cindy's. She's having a little get together before everyone takes off for the holidays. Why?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd consent to being your dear, old dad's date to the Wayne Christmas Party," responded Gotham Police Commissioner James Gordon.

"Oh, Dad, do I have to? Last year's party was so boring. Maybe you could get Montoya to take you. She's nice, and I bet she'd be a lot of fun."

"Please, honey. You wouldn't leave me without a date, would you?"

"I guess not," Barbara said, resigning herself to the inevitable. "Just let me call Cindy and cancel."

xxxxxxxxx

_Dec. 15_

"What a bore."

"Talking to yourself, Grayson?"

"What? Oh, Barbara, it's you. Yeah, well, talking to myself is about the most exciting thing going around here."

"I'm insulted," Barbara said with mock indignation. "But seriously, this place is pretty dull. Dad asked me to come, but he's spent the whole night trying to convince the mayor to budget more funds to the police."

"I know what you mean. Bruce has been spending our quality time trying to make a deal with some guy from Central City Industries."

"Wanna bet we could sneak off to Cindy's party and be back before either my dad or Mr. Wayne notice."

"Yeah, Cindy's party," Dick mumbled, sounding distinctly uncomfortable.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that you and Cindy, well…"

"Look, you don't have to dance around it. Yeah, I broke up with Cindy. Which probably means you hate my guts, right?"

"No, I don't hate you, but I do have to wonder why? I thought you liked Cindy."

"I do like her, but it just didn't click, you know? Sometimes, I don't think I'll ever find the right girl." I'll probably spend my life alone, just like Bruce, Dick thought. Then, aloud, he added, "It's not like any girl would be willing to put up with me for long."

"C'mon, Dick, don't sell yourself short. You're good looking, smart and funny. Not to mention, you've got a line on some serious cash," Barbara said, winking and playfully nudging him.

Putting on a forced smile, Dick said, "Guess you're right, Gordon. Besides, this topic isn't doing anything to lift our spirits." Taking Barbara by the arm, he whispered conspiratorially, "How about I take you away from this and show you the dark secrets of Wayne Manor?"

"Lead on, Grayson."

xxxxxxxxx

"I thought this was supposed to keep us from boredom, not add to it," mumbled a very bored Barbara Gordon.

"Okay, so a tour isn't as exciting as I thought it would be. I thought you'd be interested in all the stuff Bruce has collected."

"Well, it might be interesting, if you could remember what this stuff is."

"So I don't remember, sue me. Hey, wait. I've got a better idea. Come with me." A sense of deja-vu came over Barbara as Dick grabbed her arm, dragging her behind him. Before she realized what he was doing, Dick had already pulled her out a side door.

"Dick, are you crazy? It's freezing out here."

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Gordon. Besides, I deserve a chance to redeem myself." Reluctantly, Barbara followed, her blue heels sinking into the fresh snow. She was cold and seriously questioning Dick's sanity when they came to the crest of a small hill. The sight she saw dispelled any doubts about this little trip and quite simply took her breath away.

Below the hill was a small glade of pine trees. Each tree was covered with a layer of snow and tiny icicles. The small sliver of moonlight peeking through the clouds glinted off the Christmas trees. To Barbara that is exactly what they looked like. It seemed as if nature decorated each tree in celebration of the season. The sight was mesmerizing. Barbara didn't even realize she was staring so intently until she felt something slam into her back. The cold against her skin pulled her attention back to reality. Before she could spin around to face her attacker, she was hit again and again. The barrage was relentless.

Quickly bending down, she grabbed a handful of snow and hurdled it at the now laughing Dick Grayson. Unfortunately, with her feet partially sunk in the soft snow, she lost her balance, falling in the white down. She could hear Dick's laughter grow louder as she struggled to dig herself out of the snow.

"Oh, you are going to pay for this, Grayson." Without even bothering to get up first, Barbara scooped up another handful of snow and threw. The cold sphere struck Dick upside the head. He stopped laughing as he rubbed his head.

"Hey, that hurt!"

"Serves you right," she retorted, finally getting to her feet. She held a snow-covered heel in each hand and regarded them sadly. "Don't think I'll be wearing these again. Well, thanks to you, Grayson, it looks like I'll be walking back in my bare feet."

Just then, a chill wind blew through the glade. In truth, it wasn't much more than a slight breeze, but to Barbara it felt much colder. Dick saw her shiver as she brought her arms around herself tightly. The spaghetti-strapped blue satin dress she wore was soaked through by the snow, causing it to cling to her unnaturally. Her feet were buried up to her ankles, just as Dick's were. But, his heavy shoes kept his feet warm, while the ice-cold snow against Barbara's bare skin sent chills through her body.

Quick as a flash, Dick removed his blazer and closed the few feet between Barbara and himself. He wrapped the jacket around her, then just as suddenly lifted her off the ground and headed back to Wayne Manor.

"What in the world do you think you're doing, Grayson?"

"I'm making sure I don't get on the wrong side of the police commissioner by making sure his daughter doesn't freeze to death."

"There is no way I'm going to let you carry me in there, so set me down." When Dick didn't comply, Barbara began to squirm. "I said let me down."

"Calm down, will you? It's not like I'm going to hurt you. I'll take you in the back, and you can get dried off, okay?"

In response, Barbara stopped her struggles. But, she continued to mumble under her breath until Dick finally carried her through the back door. Dick managed to sneak both Barbara and himself into the kitchen without anyone being the wiser, anyone but Alfred that is.

"Master Dick, Miss Gordon, are you alright?" Alfred asked with fatherly concern. "You aren't hurt, I hope."

"I'm fine. Just a little cold is all. Don't let Mr. Over-reactor here fool you."

"Geez, I was only trying to help. I mean, it was sort of my fault," Dick said, by way of an explanation. Even so, he realized that he might have overreacted just a bit.

Alfred took in the situation as Dick and Barbara exchanged insults. Slipping easily into his role as efficient butler and care giver, he began gently issuing orders. "Master Dick, fetch a heavy blanket, while I make some hot tea. Miss Gordon, you just sit down and we'll have you good as new in no time."

About an hour later, after being wrapped in a warm blanket, drinking some hot tea and being given some fatherly attention by Alfred, Barbara was warm and dry.

"So, are you sure you're okay?"

"For the hundredth time, Dick, I'm fine. See?" She asked, spinning around for his inspection. "I'm plenty dry. I think the dress is a lost cause, but otherwise I'm fine."

"Look, I'm sorry about that. It's a really nice dress. I'm sure I can get Bruce to buy you a new one."

"What was that, Grayson?"

"I was just saying…"

"Don't worry," Barbara said, casually dismissing his offer with a wave. "I had a good time. The view of those trees was worth braving the cold."

"Really? You sure you're not mad?"

"Nope. You know, you can be a real gentleman, that is when you're not being a total jerk. Besides, at least I wasn't bored. Thanks for the entertainment, Grayson, but I better be going." With that, Barbara slipped on her shoes, smoothed out her dress and confidently rejoined the party.

"Quite the young lady, isn't she?"

"Huh, Alfred. Where'd you come from? Yeah, Barbara's pretty cool. Most girls would've thrown a fit if I hit them with a snow ball."

"Indeed," Alfred said knowingly. "Indeed."

_to be continued_

A big thanks to everyone who has submitted reviews, especially Skyrocket. Check out everything written by this fabulous writer.


	2. Dec. 16

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Bob Kane. I make no money from this story.

**An Unexpected Gift**  
Part 2  
by Corina "Mako" Borsuk

_Dec. 16_

Yet another store, yet another dead end. Dick Grayson may have been a super crime fighter, but even he had to admit he was a terrible shopper. He had no clue what to get Bruce or Alfred for Christmas. Most likely, he'd end up getting them the usual—a tie for Bruce and stationary for Alfred. Every year he promised himself he would get them something different, something they would really like. And, every year he bought them the same thing.

Trudging along with his head down and his hands in his pockets, Dick almost missed seeing Barbara walk out of a nearby store. Almost, but not quite.

"Hi, Babs! Whatcha doing?" stupid question, Dick chided himself. She was obviously Christmas shopping, just like he was.

"Just picking up a few things. I've got a pretty long gift list this year. It's funny, you don't realize how many people you know until you have to shop for them all at once."

"You look like you're enjoying this," Dick remarked skeptically.

" 'Course I am, silly. It's fun to find stuff you know will bring a smile to someone else's face."

"You make shopping sound fun."

"It is. And, what's with you anyway, Scrooge? I thought you liked Christmas," she said, shaking a finger at him.

"I do. I don't mean to be such a grouch, but I'm not having much luck. I can't find anything for Bruce or Alfred. I was hoping to get them something original this year."

"Well, I'm mostly done with my shopping, so why don't I give you a hand."

"Really?"

"Why not? Just remember my generosity next time you feel the need to throw snowballs," she said, with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm really sorry about that," Dick said, genuinely contrite.

"Lighten up, Grayson. I'm not really mad. Now, let's get shopping, shall we?"

xxxxxxxxx

"This is the third store we've been in and I still don't have any gifts for Bruce or Alfred. I thought you were supposed to be good at this."

"I am, if I do say so myself. But, I need to know something about the recipient before I can find the perfect gift, and you aren't helping," Barbara retorted as she picked up and rejected a number of items.

"Well, let's see just how good you really are, oh mistress of shopping." With that, Dick reached into one of Barbara's bags retrieving his evidence. "A tie!?! The great shopper bought her father a tie!"

Calmly and matter-of-factly, Barbara nodded her head. "Yup. I buy him a tie every year. Dad expects it. It's tradition. First he opens the tie, then he gets his real gift." Reaching into another bag, she pulled out a small box. Under the clear plastic cover was a silver pocket watch with a police shield carved on the cover.

Dick took the watch from her and examined it carefully. "Wow, this is great. Your dad's gonna love it."

"I know," she replied, taking the gift and placing it back in its bag. "But, we don't have time to admire my previous shopping conquests. Not when you," here she paused to point dramatically at Dick, "have shopping to do." Breaking the mock tense moment, she grabbed his arm and hauled off the unsuspecting young man.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"I think I have an idea."

xxxxxxxxx

"I still can't believe I got such great stuff," could be heard above the rustle of packages. One contained a desk-sized replica of London's Big Ben Clock. It was simple, functional, and dignified. In other words, perfect for Alfred.

The second item Dick was admiring had been considerably harder to select. It had taken two hours and the combined talents of Barbara and her apprentice shopper to finally find something worthwhile for Bruce. The simple rectangular box contained a hard-to-find copy of behind-the-scenes footage from the original "Gray Ghost" television show. The hour-long tape included out-takes, missing scenes, and an interview with the Ghost himself, Simon Trent. Dick knew, without a doubt, that Bruce would love it.

"Who got such great stuff? Huh, Grayson?" Barbara asked, her left eyebrow raised in a questioning glance that Dick found adorable.

Bowing deeply, he said as seriously as he could, "Why you of course, oh great and powerful Queen of Shopping, the mighty Barbara." Despite the joking manner, Dick was grateful for her help. Barbara's sharp eye caught the Big Ben clock in a store window, and she had known exactly where to find the Gray Ghost video.

Dick had also decided to take a cue from Barbara in the gift-giving department. He'd bought the usual tie and stationary gifts to place under the tree. Then, he could surprise the two men with their real presents later.

"It's a good thing we're done, everybody seems to be closing up shop. I'd better get going or I'm going to miss my bus. See ya, and have a Merry Christmas." With a final wave, Barbara gathered her packages and took off at a brisk walk for the bus stop. Dick watched her for a few seconds before turning around and heading for his car, parked a few blocks away.

He was halfway to the car when he thought he heard Barbara calling him. Couldn't be, he thought. I must have been shopping too long. Then, he heard it again, a voice calling him.

"Dick, wait up! GRAYSON!" That last bit finally got his attention, and he whipped his head around to see Barbara running towards him, packages banging together and red hair flying behind her. For just a moment, with her coat flapping out behind her, her dark pants and high boots, Dick had a strange sense of deja vu. He couldn't quite place the feeling, but she reminded him of someone, maybe...

"Grayson," he waited for her to catch her breath before she finished, "are you def? I've been calling your name the last two blocks."

"Nope, not def. I just have selective hearing."

"You are impossible. If you're going to be like that, I'd rather walk home." Turning on her heel, she began to stalk away, a small smile playing on her face. Mentally counting off the seconds, Barbara waited for Dick to stop gapping and come running after her. Of course, he really didn't have to run far since she'd only gone a few steps before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you live, like, five miles from here? I can't let you walk that far alone, in the dark. You should have just taken the bus."

By this time, Barbara had turned around to face Dick, the quirky half-smile still gracing her face. "Well, that's what I was trying to do, but I missed the last bus. I was hoping you could give me a ride home."

"Uh, sure, yeah."

"You know, Grayson, you're cute when you blush. So, how far to your car?"

"It's in the parking garage across the street, and I am not blushing."

"Maybe not, but you're about to be red all over, unless you hand over all your cash and everything else you've got." The low, menacing voice belonged to what Dick described as a generic thug. He had a fairly nondescript face, except for a small scar on his left check. The black jeans he wore were faded and torn and the black turtleneck looked ready for the trash pile.

Although Dick noted all of these things, as well as several other details to be filed away for later, the two items at the forefront of his mind were the very sharp, five-inch blade the thug was holding in his left hand and the fact that it was closest to Barbara. Mentally calculating how fast he could take the nameless thug out without putting Barbara in danger, Dick tensed his muscles, preparing to strike.

Before he had a chance to act, Barbara swung her right hand up, still holding a shopping bag, to shove the criminal's knife-wielding arm up and away. At the same time, her body followed the motion her arm had begun. As she pivoted, her left leg lifted up and then out, striking the thug squarely in the chest. He landed on his backside with a loud thud, the knife falling harmlessly from his hand.

While Dick stared on, Barbara placed one foot on the thug's chest to keep him down. "Grayson! Hey, Dick, snap out of it! I could use a little help here," Barbara shouted, snapping Dick out of his stunned silence.

"Right. We need to tie him up."

"I think there's some ribbon in one of the bags. That should do until the police get here. Oh, and don't touch the knife or you'll mess up the prints."

"I know that. Geez, I did get a better score than you in Criminal Justice 102, remember?"

"I remember. It's not like you'll ever let me forget." Just then, the thug tried to lift himself off the ground, but Barbara shifted her weight to keep him down. "And, hurry it up. I think this guy wants up."

"Got it," Dick responded, already starting to unroll the brightly colored ribbon from the spool. With a little effort, the two managed to roll the thug over and tie his hands behind his back. Barbara even took the time to add a little bow to their "gift" for the police.

A few minutes later, after a quick call to the police station, Officer Montoya was reading the thug his rights while Bullock took statements from Dick and Barbara.

"Well, that's it kids. Looks like we're done." Turning directly to Barbara, Bullock added, "The Commish said we should give you a ride back to the station, so hop in."

"No thanks, Harvey. I'd rather just head home."

"Suit yourself. Just don't get in any more trouble tonight, or your dad will have my hide."

"I promise, straight home," she replied, tracing an "X" over her heart.

Satisfied, Bullock got in the patrol car and left with Montoya to take their latest bust down to lock-up. As the officers departed, Barbara turned to Dick and said, "So, how about that ride?"

_to be continued_


	3. Dec. 17

Disclaimer: Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, Bruce Wayne and other characters that appear in this story belong to DC Comics and not me.

**An Unexpected Gift**  
Part 3  
by Corina "Mako" Borsuk

_Dec. 17_

"Explain to me again why you almost got mugged last night."

"Geez, how many times do I have to say it? I just didn't notice the guy until he was on top of us, okay. If Barbara hadn't taken him out, I would have." Dick was sure this was the fifth time he'd answered this particular question. But, Batman didn't seem satisfied in the least. Oh, he and Bruce may have been in the house, not the Batcave, and they may not have been in costume, but Bruce was definitely in full Batman, the detective, mode. Dick was more than a little annoyed with the interrogation, and he was sure it showed.

"What I want to know is why you didn't notice him. You know better than to let your guard down. Maybe you should stay off the streets for awhile until you get your edge back."

Dick knew very well what Bruce meant by "stay off the streets," and he didn't like the implication one bit. "My edge is plenty sharp. Besides, it's not like you've never made mistakes. I wasn't Robin last night. I was Dick Grayson. I wasn't fighting crime. I was out shopping. So no, I wasn't particularly looking out for some low-life to give me trouble, but I could have handled the situation just fine."

"But, you didn't," Bruce added sternly.

"For the dozenth time, that's because Babs beat me to it."

"And, what were you doing letting her attack an armed man?"

"I didn't let her!" Dick shouted angrily. "She just got to him first. She was closer. That's it! No big deal!"

Bruce let out a long sigh. Much as Dick might be thinking otherwise, he really didn't enjoy this. Dick was his partner, his confidant and, aside from Alfred, the only family he had. And, family was important to Bruce. Even if he didn't always let on, it was very important. But, he had to make Dick understand why what happened last night was such a big deal.

"What if Barbara had been hurt?"

Bruce noticed that Dick squirmed a bit before looking him in the eyes and answering, "She wasn't."

"But, she could have been. She isn't trained to fight, not like you or I have been. What she did was very dangerous and could have gotten her seriously hurt. She should never have been in that situation in the first place."

"That's what this is really about, isn't it? You're just upset because the Commissioner's daughter was in danger. If it was anyone else, we wouldn't even be having this conversation, would we?" Dick's voice had progressively gotten louder until he was literally shouting at the top of his lungs. He didn't quite know why he was so upset, but he was. If he dug a little deeper into his feelings, he might have realized it was himself he was angry with, rather than Bruce.

"That's part of it. Jim is a good friend, and I know that losing Barbara would probably kill him. But, to be honest, I'm more concerned about you. I can't let you go patrolling with me if I have to worry about you all the time. That will only end up getting you, me or someone else killed. So, tell me again what happened."

The tone was gruff, but Dick recognized the look in Bruce's eyes all too well. He was concerned about Dick's well-being. Bruce would never openly admit it, but Dick knew he loved him. If this was how Bruce wanted to express those emotions, fine. Dick could play along.

"Barbara had just caught up to me, and she was telling me that she'd missed her bus. I offered her a ride home. Then, this creep comes up and threatens us with a knife."

"And, you didn't hear him approach? Didn't notice any movement before he made himself known?"

"No. I told you, I was talking to Barbara."

Alfred, who had been privy to the entire conversation, chose this moment to sum up the situation. "So, Master Dick, you are saying that you were paying so much attention to Miss Gordon that you were not aware of the other activity around you."

"Exactly! At least someone is paying attention to what I'm saying."

"Indeed I am, Master Dick," Alfred replied in a tone of voice that made Bruce wonder just what he was getting at.

Ignoring the interruption for the moment, Bruce continued. "So, what happened after you noticed the perpetrator?"

xxxxxxxxx

"What were you thinking!?! You could have been killed!"

"Dad, calm down. I'm fine. You don't have to get so upset. I mean, I took those self-defense classes so I could defend myself. I'd say they worked pretty well." Barbara was tired. She'd known it was impossible that her father wouldn't find out about what had happened last night. After all, he was the police commissioner, and she was his daughter. It only made sense that Bullock and Montoya would have told her father the details of her little adventure. Still, she'd hoped things wouldn't be this bad.

"I know, I know. I guess I should just be grateful that you stopped him before he hurt you. But, how many times do I have to tell you that it's safer just to give the criminal what he wants so he won't hurt you?"

"Dad, you and I both know that just because some crook gets what he wants doesn't mean he won't hurt you. If they were decent people, they wouldn't be doing that kind of thing in the first place."

"You're right. You were right to stop him, too. That doesn't make this any easier on me, though. You're all I have, Barbara. Please be more careful, for me."

"I'm always careful, Dad," Barbara responded, careful not to make her father a promise she couldn't keep. After all, she was Batgirl, and Batgirl had to take some chances now and then. It came with the job.

"I guess that's all I can ask."

"Dad, don't worry so much or your blood pressure will go through the roof. Now, if you don't mind, I have some shopping left to do."

"I thought you finished your Christmas shopping last night? Please, no more late-night shopping trips. At least until the holidays are over, huh?"

"Don't worry. This present isn't something I can just pick up at the local mall. I'll be doing the last of my shopping from home."

_to be continued_


	4. Dec. 19

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to DC Comics. I am using them without permission and make no money from this.

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my sister, whose birthday is December 14, the same day this story started.

**An Unexpected Gift**  
Part 4  
by Corina "Mako" Borsuk

_Dec. 19_

The glow of the computer screen was the only illumination in Barbara Gordon's room, but it was all she needed. At least, it was all the light she needed. What she could use was a lot of luck right about now. With Christmas only seven days away—actually, only six days away since it was well past midnight—she had to find what she was looking for, and fast. Thanks to her skill with the Internet, she'd managed to track down quite a few likely vendors. The problem was contacting them and finding a way to ship the gift, ASAP. Not all of these people actually had webpages. In fact, most of her information was second-hand, but the sources were reliable.

Actually, she felt pretty lucky. She'd found the poster after only a day of searching. Well, what she found was a scan on a page dedicated to famous circus acts. Unfortunately, it was only a JPEG that someone had taken from another page. After a lot of emails, she managed to track the file back to its source and the person who originally scanned it in. He or she, Barbara wasn't really sure, didn't actually have the poster, but told her who did. Now, all she had to do was make some very long distance calls much later this morning, and hope for the best.

Shutting the computer down for the night, Barbara stretched her stiff muscles. As she turned down the bed covers, she mentally congratulated herself for having such a great idea. As she did that, she remembered the conversation that had been her inspiration.

After she and Dick had finished with their little run-in a few nights back, Dick had given her a ride home, as promised. On the way, they'd shared stories of Christmases past. For some reason she couldn't explain, but was extremely glad of, Dick had shared his favorite Christmas memory with her.

It was the last Christmas he'd spent with the circus and with his parents. He'd explained how every year the circus performers would choose names out of a hat for a gift exchange. No one in his extended family could be considered wealthy, so they couldn't afford to get gifts for everyone. This was the way they made sure everyone got a gift without anyone having to break the bank. Up until that year, Dick had been too young to participate. His parents always got him something, but he never got to draw a name.

That year, he drew a name for the first time. It turned out to be his mother's name. His father gave him a few dollars for the gift, not knowing who it was for. He spent the money on a simple, silver-colored hair clip. Barbara remembered the sparkle in Dick's eyes as he told her about spending the next several days scouring the circus grounds for bits of ribbon, cloth flowers and plastic beads. He glued them all on the barrette by hand for his mother.

That year was also the only year the circus had held a special Christmas Eve performance. Dick was so excited about the gift he'd made, he gave it to his mother just before the "Flying Graysons" went on. Even though it was probably the gaudiest thing she'd ever seen, Dick confessed, his mother had worn it that night. In fact, she'd worn it to every performance after that, until the day she died.

Barbara had nearly cried while Dick told her the story, but she kept the tears back. Something told her he didn't want sympathy, he just wanted to share. She was just honored that he'd chosen to share that special moment with her. She decided then and there to do something special for Dick, and that something was going to be finding a copy of the poster advertising that Christmas Eve performance.

At first, she hadn't been sure there even would be a special poster just for that night, but her instincts had proven right. Besides, she thought, who would hold a Christmas Eve big top event and not advertise. All she had to do was keep her fingers crossed until tomorrow, or this morning, or whatever, and hope her luck held.

xxxxxxxxx

_Dec. 20_

_Ring, ring, ring_ . . .

"Hello, Wayne residence. May I ask who is calling?" There was a short pause during which Alfred raised his eyebrow in a slightly confused manner. "Yes, of course, Miss Gordon. If you would be so kind as to wait just a moment, I'll alert him to your call."

"That's okay, Alfred. I'll pick it up in my room," Dick answered, without even waiting for Alfred to speak.

"That will not be necessary. Miss Gordon wishes to speak to Master Bruce."

"Bruce? But, why?"

"I don't know. You shall have to ask him yourself, after he has taken the call." With that, Alfred walked into the next room. He walked back out a moment later and hung up the phone, leaving behind a very confused Dick Grayson.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Dick quietly moved to just outside the door so he could eavesdrop on Bruce's half of the conversation.

"Yes, I remember you, Barbara. Although, I can't imagine why you're calling me." There was a rather long pause while Barbara answered. Then Bruce replied, "Of course. That shouldn't be a problem."

What shouldn't be a problem, Dick wondered. His thoughts were interrupted when Bruce said, "No, I think it would be better if I came to your place. I know where it is. I should be there in about 30 minutes. Goodbye."

Why is he going to Barbara's? Dick asked himself. Once again his thoughts were interrupted by Bruce, but this time it was because the older man was speaking directly to him. "It isn't polite to listen in on other people's conversations."

Not bothering to respond to Bruce's comment, Dick asked, "Why are you going over to Barbara's? Is something wrong with Gordon?"

"No, Jim is fine. I shouldn't be long." With that, Bruce took his coat from the closet and his keys from the table, then walked out the front door. Even though he couldn't see it, he could almost feel Dick's eyes boring into his back. Well, he thought, at least now I know what secret Alfred's been keeping these last few days.

_to be continued_


	5. Dec. 25

Disclaimer: Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, Bruce Wayne and other characters that appear in this story belong to DC Comics and not me.

**An Unexpected Gift**  
Part 5  
by Corina "Mako" Borsuk

_Dec. 25_

"Alright, we've opened every present. Now can I open the gift from my secret Santa?" Dick barely waited for Bruce's confirming nod before tearing into the cylindrical package. He'd been wanting to find out what was inside ever since it arrived late yesterday afternoon. He was equally curious as to who had sent the gift.

But, to his disappointment, Bruce and Alfred had both insisted that they open all of the other gifts first. Not that Dick hadn't been looking forward to seeing Bruce's and Alfred's reactions when they opened their gifts. In fact, Bruce's reaction had been well worth the time and effort put into the present. He'd smiled, actually smiled, when he opened it. Alfred had been his usual reserved self, but Dick could tell he was no less pleased. Of course, the whole thing had been even more fun after the slightly disappointed looks he earned from the tie and stationary.

Now though, he was much more interested in what he was unwrapping. Beneath the bright red gift wrap was a nondescript, gray tube covered in yellow labels warning "open with care." Removing the lid, Dick slowly slid the contents out. Unrolling the item, Dick could do nothing but stare for what seemed like endless moments.

Before him was a slightly tattered and torn, laminated poster. The faded red lettering announced a special Christmas Eve performance of the Haley Circus, featuring the Flying Graysons. In smaller, green print at the bottom, the poster read, "We invite your family to share Christmas with ours." Taking up the rest of the poster was an artist's rendering of the Flying Graysons, their hands proudly raised after a performance. The life-like images appeared exactly as Dick remembered his parents. Gently, he traced his finger along the outlines of his parents, imagining for just a moment that he had them back again. He was so engrossed in the image, he didn't notice he was crying, until a tear fell on the poster's laminated surface.

Brushing away the remainder of his tears, Dick turned around to find Bruce giving him a warm smile. "Where did you . . .? How did you . . .?" Dick stammered, trying to find the words to express his feelings. Finally, he settled on "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Thank Barbara."

"Barbara? How did she . . .? Why?"

"Perhaps, Master Dick, you should ask her yourself. I'm sure she'll be relieved to know that you like her gift," Alfred responded, as he shared a knowing glance with Bruce.

"I love it," Dick replied in an almost reverent whisper. Raising his voice, he continued. "I'm going to take this up to my room, and then I'm heading over to Barbara's. Don't worry, I'll be back in time for Christmas dinner."

xxxxxxxxx

Dick knocked on the door, then leaned back to wait for someone to answer. It was at that exact moment that he realized that he was visiting Barbara on Christmas Day and he hadn't gotten her a single thing. Mentally, he berated himself for not even being smart enough to bring some of Alfred's home-baked cookies with him. "I am an idiot," he declared hopelessly.

"Oh, how so?"

Dick looked up to see that someone had finally answered the door, the exact someone he had come to see. She was wearing a heavy, long-sleeved blue shirt that stopped just above her knees, and nothing else. For a moment, Dick didn't understand why she would be wearing that, but then it hit him. "Oh man, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I've been up for hours."

"But you're . . ." Dick replied, while gesturing towards Barbara's clothes.

Rolling her eyes ever so slightly, Barbara stepped aside and motioned Dick inside. "I don't want to let all the heat out, so why don't you come in." After she shut the door, Barbara led Dick over to the Christmas tree and her father. She gently urged him to sit down before excusing herself for a moment to get dressed.

The two men sat in awkward silence for a few moments before Jim Gordon took the initiative. "Well, Merry Christmas, Dick. Although, I am surprised to see you here on Christmas morning," he said, stressing the "here."

"I really didn't mean to intrude on your family, sir," Dick said nervously. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It wasn't like he hadn't spoken to the Commissioner before. He even knew the Commissioner respected him, at least as Robin. But, this was different somehow. It was like the time he'd met Cindy's mother.

"Well then, Grayson, why did you come?" The question came from Barbara, who had managed to get dressed pretty fast. She was wearing a simple pair of black jeans and a cobalt blue sweater. Dick decided Barbara looked good in blue. He liked the way it set off her red hair.

"I came to thank you."

"Thank me?" She asked it as if she had no idea what he was talking about, but there was a sparkle in her eyes that said she knew.

"For the poster. It's the best present I've ever gotten." Barbara could hear the sincerity behind Dick's words. It really was the best thing he'd ever gotten. For some reason, that made her really happy. Not that she didn't always enjoy getting just the right gift for the right person. In fact, that's what she liked best about Christmas. But, this felt different. She felt warm and content in a way she couldn't quite explain. Maybe it was the way Dick was looking at her, like she was the only person in the room. She just didn't know.

"What poster is this?" Jim Gordon asked, curious as to what kind of poster could elicit this kind of response.

Dick turned in surprise, having nearly forgotten that the Commissioner was there. "Barbara got me an old poster from the Haley Circus, one from just before my parents died," he answered quietly. Then, he turned to ask Barbara, "But, how did you find it?"

"Actually, it wasn't that hard. After you told me that story, that night in the car. Well, anyway, I just knew that kind of special performance had to have some kind of promotional item, so I booted up my trusty computer, and there you have it."

"Yeah, but how did you track something like this down, and where?"

"The where is easy. There are lots of people who collect circus memorabilia. All I had to do was find someone with what I wanted who was willing to part with it. Speaking of which, you'll have to thank Mr. Wayne for paying for it. There's no way I could have afforded it."

"I will, later. First, tell me about this circus memorabilia stuff. What else did they have?"

Jim Gordon silently left the room, leaving his daughter and Dick Grayson alone. He had the feeling they wanted to talk, without him. In fact, Jim watched fondly as Dick and Barbara talked and laughed for hours. He looked on as Dick helped Barbara cook Christmas dinner and the two shared stories and memories. Jim was honestly glad to see his daughter getting along so well with such a nice young man. Barbara hadn't really dated, or even been interested in anyone, since that awful incident with Gil. Jim was more than happy that she had finally found someone new. Of course, after four hours, he was getting a little tired of having his daughter stolen from him on Christmas Day and in his own house no less.

Entering the kitchen, Jim politely said, "I'm sure Barbara appreciates your help Dick, but shouldn't you be getting back to your own family? I'm sure they're waiting for you."

"Oh my god, I completely lost track of the time. I promised I'd be back before dinner." Quick as lightning, Dick grabbed his coat from the other room and headed for the door. Before he left, he gave Barbara a quick hug. Dick was halfway home before he realized what he'd done. He wasn't sorry one bit. He just hoped Barbara wasn't either.

_to be continued_


	6. Dec. 28

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to DC Comics. I am using them without permission and make no money from this. 

Time frame: Somewhere between the last issue of the Batman and Robin Adventures and the Batman: Subzero movie. 

**An Unexpected Gift**   
Part 6   
By Corina "Mako" Borsuk 

_Dec. 28_

"This is boring." 

"If you don't want to be here, go home." 

"I didn't mean it like that, Batman. It's just that things are pretty quiet, which is definitely a good thing," he hastened to add. "But, I've got some stuff on my mind, and I guess I was kind of hoping for a workout to help me clear my head." 

"So, you were hoping for criminal activity to help you think?" asked the deep, intimidating voice of the Dark Knight. Although, Robin could have sworn that, for just an instant, he saw Batman crack a smile. Then it was gone, replaced by the scowl he almost constantly wore as Batman. 

Robin just shrugged and turned his attention back to the streets below. He and Batman were on patrol, and Robin knew he had better focus on that, or Batman would send him back to the Batcave without a second though. 

Still, of its own accord, his mind drifted back to three days ago. He'd hugged Barbara. A hug wasn't really that big a deal. He knew that. The big deal was that he wanted more than just a hug. He wanted a lot more. He'd known Barbara for a long time. They were classmates, rivals and friends. Now though, he was wondering if they couldn't be something more. He was also wondering if he hadn't blown any chances of that. 

Barbara had called him the day after Christmas and the day after that. Both times Dick had told Alfred to tell Barbara he was busy. He wasn't busy, just confused. Dick had gone on plenty of dates before, but no serious, lasting relationships. Most of his girlfriends, including Cindy, had been pretty and nice enough. None of them had been air-heads either. Dick liked his girlfriends to be able to hold an intelligent conversation. 

Barbara was all that and more. She was beautiful, but not flashy. She was an easy match for Dick intellectually, and they even had common interests. There was something else about her that attracted him, though. She was kind and concerned for others, but not naive. Being the police commissioner's daughter, she knew all about the darker side of humanity, but that didn't seem to stop her from looking on the bright side of things. That was something he admired. Of course, that was the whole problem. Barbara was exactly the kind of girl he could see himself really falling in love with. Heck, he already was falling for her. But, what if it didn't work? What if he messed it up somehow? What if his other life as Robin got in the way of a life with Barbara? 

A life? Had it already gone that far that he was thinking of a life with her? No, just the possibility of a serious relationship. Even that was farther than Dick had ever thought things through about his love life before. 

"Gunshot." It was a single word, spoken without emotion, but it interrupted Robin's thoughts as completely as the actual rapport of a weapon. Shooting a line across to a nearby building, Dick swung after his mentor to the source of the disturbance. 

A few moments later, the two heroes landed next to a row of police cars. Robin noted that some of the officers actually smiled at them, as if just by their arrival the situation was solved. It made him nervous, so many people putting so much faith into two men who were, for the most part, no more special than any of these officers. 

"Glad you're here. We can use the help." 

"What's the situation, Commissioner?" 

"Drug deal gone bad is what we've got. We had a tip the deal was supposed to go down inside this nightclub. Some of my officers were stationed inside to witness the deal, then we were going to bust them when they came outside." 

"What went wrong?" Batman asked, all the while keeping an eye on the building's entrance. 

"You mean what didn't. Somehow, the dealer knew we were watching him. He pulled two guns and started shooting, blaming his customers for the deal going sour. Two of them escaped and landed in our custody. They both have some minor gunshot wounds. Their buddy is still inside, presumably shot by now. 

"According to the two who got away, this guy has at least a half-dozen weapons hidden on him, and he's not afraid to use them. My officers don't dare draw on him for fear he'll shoot the hostages." 

"That's the hottest club in Gotham. There's got to be hundreds of people in there," Robin said, realizing that at least a dozen of them were probably people he knew. 

Batman just nodded, acknowledging the situation, and motioned for Robin to follow him around to the back of the building. Robin followed behind Batman as he stealthily climbed the rear fire escape to get a view from one of the few upstairs windows. 

Although not from this angle, Robin had seen the inside of the "Gotham Rage" before. The Rage was an old, two-story warehouse that had been converted into a dance club a few years back. The second floor had been taken out, for the most part. Most of the floor support beams were still in place, and a fairly wide cat-walk extended all along the outside wall to allow access to the sound and lighting equipment that had been added as part of the renovation. 

Using a little trick he'd picked up from Catwoman, Batman attached a large suction cup to the window. Then, using a glass cutter, he created a large opening in the glass, large enough for the two crime fighters to slip through, barely. After carefully and silently setting the piece of glass on the fire escape, the Dark Knight and his partner slipped inside the club, positioning themselves along the catwalk. 

Directly across from where he and Batman were perched, Robin could see the DJ's control booth. The lights inside the booth were out, but Robin could swear he saw movement inside. It looked like there were a number of people inside the small space, more than just the one or two DJs that should have been inside. Robin tapped Batman on the shoulder and then pointed towards the control booth. 

In response, Batman nodded and then pointed to the dance floor below. Despite the muted lighting of the club, Robin could see some of the club patrons, now hostages, quietly and quickly making their way inside a narrow doorway. Robin could just make out a figure in the doorway who appeared to be signaling the hostages to make their escape through the doorway, and most likely up to the control booth. The unknown figure would signal one or two of the hostages, opening the sliding door only wide enough to allow them through, then he or she would check to see that the gunman's attention was elsewhere before waving the next group in. Everything seemed to be going well, expect for one problem. There was nowhere near enough room in the control booth, or even in the stairwell, for all of the hostages, even if it were possible to sneak them all past the gunman. 

As for the crazed drug dealer waving the gun, Robin noticed that, for the moment, most of his attention was on a few men on the other side of the club from the stairwell. He was ranting and raving about finding the coppers that had messed up his deal. He made it clear that he would start killing everyone in the place if that's what it took to get rid of the cops. He leveled his gun at one of the young men directly in front of him, ready to make good on his promise. Robin prepared to use his batarang to disarm the gunman, Batman doing the same. Both of them knew, though, that at this range, with so many people around, there was still a chance that a stray bullet could hit and kill someone. Still, the alternative was that they do nothing. In which case, someone would surely die. 

Before the gunman pulled the trigger, a voice from the back of the club announced, "Sorry to disappoint you. There's no cops, just me." 

The gunman turned around, pointing his gun at the caped figure standing just to the right of the doorway that the hostages had previously fled through. Now that the figure was no longer shadowed in the darkness of the doorway, Robin could tell that it was definitely a she. To be more precise, it was Batgirl. He also noticed that the area to either side of her was entirely clear of hostages, which gave him the perfect chance to disarm the gunman. 

Batman most have noticed the same thing, because his batarang flew towards its target just seconds before Robin released his. The two projectiles sliced through the air with little more than a whistle, disarming the drug dealer just milliseconds after he shouted something unintelligible and fired a single shot at Batgirl. She was lying on the ground, and Robin couldn't be sure if it was because she had been shot or because she had thrown herself out of the way. He assumed it was the later when he saw her rise and execute a quick kick to the man's chest, knocking him down. By the time he and Batman reached the ground beside her, she already had the drug dealer's hands tied behind his back. 

"Nice work." It was a simple statement, but coming from Batman, it was high praise indeed. 

"Thanks. Although, I couldn't have done it without you two." 

"Nice work!?! She could have been killed! She could have gotten the hostages killed! What if a stray bullet had gone through the wall and killed one of the people inside?" 

"Well, I guess I gave you too much credit. I assumed you would have figured out that I was on this side of the door because the stairs go up the other side. Even if a stray bullet had pierced the wall, there was no one there to hit. And, I assumed that you saw my signal. That is why Batman nodded, wasn't it?" 

"I did. You should have seen it too, Robin." 

"Fine! But what would you have done if we weren't here?" 

Turning on Robin angrily, she replied with her own question. "What would YOU have done if I wasn't here?" 

Before the argument could escalate any further, Batman interceded with a question of his own. "How did you get inside and in the stairwell without the gunman noticing you?" 

"Uh, well . . . That is, trade secret, you know. Gotta go." With that, she took off out the main entrance. Robin made to follow, but Batman held him back. He gave his partner the look that said it was time to go, and he left through the same upstairs window they had entered through. Just before Robin swung up to join him, his eyes caught site of a poster advertising a No Doubt concert in Metropolis. He filed it away for later and headed after the Dark Knight, for home. 

********** 

Commissioner Gordon was greeted at home by the site of his daughter, curled up in his easy chair, wearing a rob. "Honey, you really didn't have to wait up for your old man." 

"I wasn't waiting for you. I was watching 'Breakfast at Tiffany's.' Oh, Dad, how did the bust you were talking about go?" 

"Terrible. I'll be surprised if the mayor doesn't have my head for this one. Thankfully, Batman and Robin were there to help. Batgirl too, I think. I'm almost sure I saw her running out of the club just before we went in." 

"Tell me what happened." Barbara listened carefully to her father's version of the night's events. Mostly, it was because she knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he talked to someone about it. Also, it was because she wanted to find out if the police had found anything strange. But, from the sound of things, her clothes might still be in the stairwell where she hid them behind the heavy-duty fire extinguisher. Maybe, if she was lucky, she could sneak in and get them tomorrow night. Otherwise, she might have some explaining to do. 

********** 

to be continued 


	7. Dec. 29

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to DC Comics. I am using them without permission and make no money from this. 

Time frame: Somewhere between the last issue of the Batman and Robin Adventures and the Batman: Subzero movie. 

**An Unexpected Gift**   
Part 7   
By Corina "Mako" Borsuk 

_Dec. 29_

"Hello." 

"Hi Barbara. It's Dick." 

"Dick who? The only Dick I know doesn't use the phone." 

"Look, I'm sorry about that. I've been busy, really." 

"Oh, so it is you, Grayson. I'd almost forgotten what your voice sounded like. It's good to hear from you though. So, what's up?" 

Dick had been nervous about making this call from the beginning, and Barbara's initial reaction hadn't made him feel any better. But, once he'd heard the teasing tone in her voice and realized she genuinely did want to talk to him, the tension left him. 

"Actually, I was calling to see if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight." 

"Tonight? What's the occasion?" 

"Well, you got me a great Christmas present, and I didn't get you anything. I figured buying you 

dinner was the least I could do. So, where do you want to go?" 

"How does Italian sound? I know this great place a couple blocks from the station. Dressy casual, nice music, great food." 

"Your present, your choice. So, when do you want me to pick you up?" 

"Make it six o' clock. Oh, and Grayson, it's considered polite to ask a girl for a date a little more then just a few hours in advance. But, this time I'll let it slide. See you at six, and don't be late." 

How had Barbara known he was asking her out on a date? Dick wondered. He thought he'd played things pretty cool, just taking her out to dinner as a thank you. Obviously, she'd seen right through him. Or, maybe she'd only said it was a date because that's what she was hoping for. Or, maybe she was just teasing him. It had sounded as if she were joking. Could she be leading him on? No, that didn't sound like Barbara. And, she did say yes, so she must be interested in him. Here he was, the partner of one of the greatest detectives to ever live and he couldn't even figure out the intentions of one girl, an intelligent girl to be sure, but still. 

What Dick needed was someone to talk this over with, someone more experienced. Maybe Bruce could spare a few minutes. Wait a minute, what was he thinking? Bruce was the last person to go to for advice on girls. Bruce Wayne probably knew more about science and military tactics than almost anyone alive, but he was hopeless at relationships. It wasn't just romantic relationships that Bruce had trouble with either. He seemed almost as inept at other relationships, including the ones with his surrogate father, Alfred, and son, Dick. 

There was someone else in the house though, someone who was very good and very experienced at dispensing advice to confused young men. "Hey, Alfred, do you have a minute?" 

********** 

"Table for two?" 

"Yes, please." 

"Right this way, sir, miss." As Dick turned to follow the maitre d', he felt Barbara take his arm. He glanced in her direction and noticed that she was looking at him with a small smile gracing her lovely face. 

Dick took this opportunity to get his first real look at Barbara. When he'd met her at the door, she'd already been wearing her long winter coat, but she had taken it off as soon as they entered the warmer restaurant. Slowly, he let his glance travel down from her face toward the simple, but stylish dress Barbara wore. The sleeveless dark blue dress fell to about her mid-calf. It was tight enough that Dick didn't have to imagine what her figure looked like, but not so tight that in inhibited her natural, graceful movements. The gold-colored, chain-like belt, which hung loosely around her waist, added just the right touch. At least, it did in Dick's opinion. 

His personal fashion critique was interrupted when they reached their table. After being seated, the maitre d' handed them their menus and walked off, leaving the two people in an uncomfortable silence. 

Taking the initiative, Dick cleared his throat and asked, "So, what's good here?" 

"Everything actually. Although my favorites are the mushroom tortellini and the eggplant parmesan." 

"Hmm. Mushroom tortellini sounds pretty good to me. I think I'll order that." 

"Looks like were ready to order then," Barbara said as she folded her menu and set it on the table. "Eggplant parmesan," she added, in response to his unasked question. 

"Oh," was all Dick could think of as he set his own menu down. 

Silence followed, a very uncomfortable silence. Why in the world had it been so easy, so effortless to talk to Barbara before, but so difficult now? Dick wondered. What was it about being on a date that made everything so much more complicated? 

This time Barbara broke the silence, and Dick was grateful for it. "I was wondering....see, there's this charity event I'm helping to organize. It's for homeless families. Anyway, it's a gymnastics competition. Every entrant gets people to sponsor them. You know, so much money for so many points. We're getting professional judges from the gymnastics circuit to do the judging, and the winners will get medals or trophies or something. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to get involved." 

"I'm sure I can get Bruce to donate some money. It sounds like a great cause." 

"Wow, that would be great. But, actually, I was thinking you'd like to be one of the contestants. Most of the rest of us are just amateurs." 

"Us? Are you competing?" 

"Yup. Why do you think I organized a gymnastics competition? I was tired of all those golf and football fund-raisers the police force is always putting on. I mean, who in their right mind would want to watch golf, and don't get me started on football." 

"Don't let my roommate hear you say that." 

"It's not like I hate football. It's just that it doesn't have much class. I mean, basically, it's just a bunch of guys in padding knocking each other around," Barbara added, trying not to make it sound as if she despised a sport Dick seemed to at least moderately like, but at the same time not wanting to admit to liking something she really didn't. 

"That's what makes it an art. Do you know how hard it is to catch a football and evade a bunch of guys whose only goal is to take you down, all while wearing all that padding?" 

"Oh, it's not that hard to imagine," Barbara whispered to herself; although, the odd look she got from Dick let her know she hadn't said it quietly enough. Partly to distract him before he asked her to elaborate, and partly because she was anxious for his answer, she asked, "So, anyway, will you?" 

"Will I what?" 

"Dick Grayson, you have the attention span of a first-grader. Will you sign-up to be a contestant?" 

It did sound like fun, Dick thought. Although he was as good as he ever was during his circus days, and in someways even better, Dick hadn't performed any acrobatics in front of an audience since he was a little kid. There was a certain thrill listening to the crowd roar in appreciation of a perfectly executed move. He got a thrill from being Robin too, and doing the former might risk his ability to do the latter. Someone might recognize his moves, putting both himself and Batman in danger. 

"Well?" Barbara asked, breaking the silence that had descended while Dick pondered his answer. 

"No." 

A little disappointedly, Barbara asked, "Why not?" 

"I just can't. Sorry." It was a lame excuse, and he knew it. He had the ability, and Barbara knew it. That night when he'd told her about his life with the circus, he had told her that he still practiced gymnastics, could still perform the old act. He had told Barbara it was a way for him to honor his parents, to remember everything they gave him. It was the truth. It wasn't the whole truth, not by a longshot, but it was still the truth. Maybe that was why she'd asked. She knew how much he loved the circus, and maybe she was just trying to give him a chance to perform again. Or, maybe she had only agreed to have dinner with him because she wanted him to be part of this charity event. That idea left Dick feeling. . . well, he wasn't quite sure what he was feeling, but it wasn't good. 

"Oh. Well, if you can't, you can't," replied Barbara. Although, for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why he couldn't or wouldn't. For just a moment, it had seemed as if he was going to say yes. She had been so sure he would enjoy performing again. The way he talked, it sounded like he missed the circus life. Had her instincts been that wrong? Could he just want to leave it all behind him? 

"Yeah, well, sorry." Oh, this was going well, Dick thought. Dinner hasn't even arrived yet, and this date is already nearing disaster levels. We have nothing to talk about. I've disappointed her, and she must think I'm a jerk. Anything has got to be better than this. Where is the Joker when you need him? 

At that moment, the waiter arrived with their water, and took their orders. While it wasn't exactly the great distraction Dick was hoping for, at least it was a brief break from the tension. Once they were alone again, Dick didn't know what to do except apologize. The weird thing was, he wasn't quite sure exactly why he was apologizing. 

Before he pushed the words out of his mouth, Barbara spoke, "I'm really sorry, Dick. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that, especially with something that's such a big deal. I just figured it would give us a chance to spend some time getting to know each other better." Oh, that was brilliant Barbara, she silently scolded herself. Now, not only have you made him feel awkward about this whole thing, but he probably thinks you're desperate, too. Then, she noticed the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

"If that's the case, I'd be glad to help." 

"Really? That's great. Did you want to just compete in one event or in the all-around?" 

"Hold on. I didn't say I'd compete," Dick replied, putting his hands in front of him, palms out, in a gesture of mock defense. At the puzzled look he got from Barbara, he continued, "But, I'd be happy to help you organize this thing. Plus, I could give you a few pointers on your routine. That is, if you want?" 

"That would be great. It probably won't look good for the event coordinator to win the all-around, but I'm doing it anyway. And with your help, I can't miss." 

"I'm glad you think so highly of me, but if I'm going to be any help, you're going to have to fill me in on what you've already done." 

"No, problem. After all, we have all night," Barbara said, with just a hint of mischief in her voice. Then she launched into a brief account of what she had managed to pull together so far, asking for Dick's suggestions, and generally sharing with him the enthusiasm she had for the gymnastics fund-raiser. Before long, Dick was just as excited as she was. From there, the two started talking about anything and everything that came to mind, carrying on an animated conversation all through dinner. 

********** 

This night, as on many others, Gothamites still traveling the dark streets were witness to an oddly-shaped, sleek black vehicle silently carrying Gotham's mysterious protector on his self-appointed rounds. Unbeknownst to almost everyone, on this particular night, the Dark Knight was on his way to stop an illegal arms deal that had foolishly been set for his city. He would be doing this alone. It wouldn't be the first time he would go into action without a partner. He had done it for years before Dick became Robin. He worked alone often enough after that as well, when a mission was too dangerous or Dick had school. But, this was the first time he was expecting a partner, but instead going out alone. 

It wasn't like Robin to not show for something like this. He was punctual, responsible, and certainly not afraid of the danger. If he had been delayed by some other crime, he would have checked in. Unless he thought it was something routine, like stopping a mugger. But, if it had turned out to be something more serious, he might have been taken by surprise and couldn't call. 

"Alfred?" 

"How can I help you, sir?" replied the slightly static-laced voice from the Batmobile radio. 

"Have you heard from Robin?" 

"No. I believe, sir, that he is still out with Miss Gordon." 

"Still? I hope nothing's wrong." 

"I am sure Master Dick and Miss Gordon are having a lovely time. Certainly nothing for you to concern yourself with right now, sir." 

"It's not the date I'm concerned about. Something must have happened to Dick. He hasn't contacted me yet." 

"Contacted you, sir?" Alfred questioned in what sounded to Batman like something of a reproach. "I was unaware that Master Dick was expected. I thought you were handling tonight's gathering yourself. You did tell the young master to meet you after his date was completed, did you not?" 

"Yes, but his date should be over by now." 

"Sir, the two would barely have finished dinner a half an hour ago." 

"Exactly," Batman replied gruffly. " Plenty of time for him to drop Barbara off and get back to the Batcave." 

"I believe, sir, that it is customary for a couple to continue a date beyond dinner. Your dates being an exception, of course. However, if you believe this is a task you cannot handle on your own, I would be more than happy to contact Master Dick on his cell phone." 

"That won't be necessary, Alfred. I can take care of this myself." 

Noting the tone of wounded pride that he alone could detect in the Batman's gruff, emotionless voice, Alfred only replied, "Of course, sir." 

As he closed the connection, Alfred felt a small pang of regret. In the years since Thomas and Martha Wayne's deaths, Alfred had come to think of Bruce as his own son. Given those parental feelings, it was difficult for him to engage in such emotional manipulations as he had just done. But, playing to his surrogate son's belief that he did not truly need anyone, as much as Alfred normally tried to dissuade Master Bruce from that line of thinking, might enable his other surrogate child to develop a life beyond the costumed vigilante. From the moment Dick Grayson came into his life, it was like Alfred had gained a second son and a grandson all in one. The young boy had reminded him so much of Master Bruce before the murder of his parents. The biggest difference between them had been Master Dick's attitude towards life. He had not let the anger, the bitterness, or the desire for revenge completely consume him. 

Even though the young master had chosen to follow the path of the Batman, donning his own costume and alternate identity, Master Dick never let that rob him of his sense of humor, his love of life, or his kind and trusting heart. Dick Grayson had not become Robin; Robin was simply Dick in another role. Despite everything that happened to him, everything he became, he remained true to who he was. It was Alfred's one true failure as Master Bruce's guardian that he had allowed the darkness to consume the young boy in his charge until Bruce Wayne was just a facade and the man that remained was truly a dark knight. As much as Alfred loved Master Bruce, he would not allow his son to lead his other son down the same path. 

********** 

"'Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends' and 'He-Man.' Definitely 'He-Man.'" 

"I'll give you 'Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends.' Firestar was pretty cool, and Spider-Man was smart and cute." 

"You had a crush on a cartoon character?" Dick asked incredulously before taking a sip of what was probably his third cup of coffee. 

Ignoring the snide comment as best she could, Barbara continued. "She-Ra was way better than He-Man, though." 

"Excuse me! And, how exactly was She-Ra cooler than He-Man?" 

"Well, for one thing, she didn't act like some dumb blond like Prince Adam." 

"Hey, that was just to protect his secret identity!" Dick argued playfully. 

"And, that is just a cop-out," Barbara argued back, her finger wagging at him in an exagerated manner. "I don't think any superhero really needs to act differently in their civilian identity. Nobody ever really thinks that their friend or neighbor could be the guy behind the mask." 

The tone of Barbara's voice shifted subtly from playful to serious as she continued. "People want to believe that the superheroes who protect them are above the petty problems and concerns of the average person, that these masked avengers are sure and true and infallible. So, it could never be the girl-next-door because she has faults just like everyone else. Because, if she could be a superhero, so could anyone, and they can't, or at least they feel they can't. So, she can't. Besides, the mask and the costume isn't who the hero is. It might be a part of who they are, just like any job, but it isn't everything about them. If it was, if they stopped being who they really are, stopped being a normal person, they'd lose that connection. If they don't feel connected to people, feel a part of the human race, what's to keep them from feeling like they're better than everyone else? What's to stop them from becoming like the villains they fight?" 

"I don't know," was all Dick could say. Barbara's words had reminded him of Batman and himself. It hadn't escaped Dick's notice that Bruce was spending more and more time as Batman; and not just on the streets fighting crime, but in his whole demeanor. Bruce Wayne, the man who was like a father to Dick, was slowly being lost behind the mask of the Batman. What would happen when Bruce was gone and only Batman remained? Would the Dark Knight want his son? Would he even want a partner? 

Misreading Dick's sudden shift in demeanor, and slightly ashamed of herself for vocally expressing some of her personal concerns about being a so-called superhero herself, Barbara mumbled, "Sorry to get all serious on you like that. I didn't mean to get philisophical. I must be boring you to death." 

Dick responded with an inarticulate "huh?" before he finally registered what Barbara had just said. "No, I'm not bored, just thinking." 

Before Babs could ask him just exactly what he was thinking about, Dick tried to steer the conversation back onto topic. "So, we were talking about our favorite cartoons. How did we get on that topic anyway?" 

"I think it just sort of evolved from your stories of your early days at Wayne Manor." Suppressing a giggle as she remembered a particularly funny story, Barbara added, "I would have paid to see Alfred's reaction to you swinging on the chandelier." 

"I may have been a rambunctious kid, but at least I didn't live on sugar bombs." 

"Hey, what's a Saturday morning without Sugar Bombs and cartoons?" 

"And, that's how that topic got started," Dick pointed out. 

"I guess so. But, before we continue down that road again, we'd better pay the bill and get out of here. I think we've overstayed our welcome. Most guests leave within an hour or two of finishing dessert." 

********** 

A very confused Barbara Gordon waved one last goodbye to the red sports car roaring off at breakneck speed. As she turned to unlock her front door, she racked her brain to find a single thing she could have done to make Dick want to get rid of her so badly. Everything had been going so well. They'd talked about classes, their childhoods, their families, and plenty of other stuff in-between. 

Then, suddenly, everything had changed. As soon as he noticed the time - She could kick herself for bringing it to his attention - he couldn't wait to drop her off at home. In fact, he hadn't even bothered to see her to the door. He said he had a prior commitment he had forgotten about, but he wouldn't tell her what it was. She just didn't get it at all. 

Well, she wasn't going to make a fool of herself and chase after a guy who didn't want her. She'd had her fair share of heartbreak already from misjudging the true intentions of the last guy she dated. If Dick was interested in her, he would have to make the next move himself. Barbara just hoped that he truly was interested. 

********** 

to be continued 


	8. Dec. 30

_Author's Note: For those of you wondering why it took me so long to write this chapter, it was an uncooperative muse. It wasn't that I had writer's block, but that my muse was leading this story in a direction very different from the one I intended when I started. As some of you may have noticed, the first few chapters are fairly light-hearted. That's what I wanted this to be, a simple and fun look at how Dick and Bab's friendship moved to a relationship between the last Batman:TAS/Batman and Robin episode and the Subzero movie. However, it started moving in a much more serious direction without me even realizing it. When I tried to align the last few chapters with my earlier vision, my muse refused to cooperate. I have finally given up, and am just letting the story write itself, since it won't seem to listen to me anyway._

**An Unexpected Gift**   
Part 8   
By Corina "Mako" Borsuk 

_Dec. 30_

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" 

"It is not okay," replied the Dark Knight, his stern, gruff voice echoing in the Batcave, the sound matching the intensity of the gaze locked on the young man who was both partner and surrogate son. "That was a major gun deal. It could have meant the death of hundreds if those weapons had hit the street." 

"I know that! But, they didn't. You were there to stop them. And, so was I," Robin countered angrily. "I don't know why you're so angry." 

"If you don't know why, then maybe you aren't responsible enough to be Robin," Batman said, his voice deep, but flat. 

There was absolute silence as Batman's words floated through the Batcave. For a moment, no one dared speak. Then, Robin, fueled by anger, found his voice. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

"It means you acted irresponsibly by not treating your duties as Robin seriously. If I can't depend on you to be on time, then I can't depend on you at all." 

Dick Grayson had heard this speech, or one similar to it, many times since he became Robin. He recognized the stern voice and even sterner eyes. He recognized the disapproval and disappointment evident in every word, even if Batman remained completely calm and unemotional throughout. In all the years, during all those speeches on responsibility, Dick had never felt anything but embarrassment and shame at failing to meet Batman's high standards. Those speeches and that look used to motivate Dick Grayson to truly be Robin, to live the role and put everything he had into it. Now, the only thing Batman's words made him feel was angry. 

"I wasn't late!" he shouted, jumping from his chair and yanking off his mask in one quick motion. "I came exactly when I said I would, after I finished my date with Barbara." 

If Batman was affected by the outburst, he didn't show it. "But, you knew when the deal was going down. You should have finished your date in adequate time to meet me beforehand." 

"No, you shouldn't have assumed that I would be there early when I never said I would," Robin snapped back. "Didn't you always tell me to never assume. Maybe you should listen to your own advice." 

Batman was nose to nose with his partner now. The young man's eyes blazed with anger, but Batman had never allowed himself to be intimidated by anything, and he was not about to back down now. "Perhaps I did make an error in judgement when I assumed that you realized that saving lives is more important than some frivolous date that won't lead anywhere." 

Robin was still standing close enough that Batman could probably smell the garlic on his breath, but Robin had no intention of backing down from this fight. He was right, and he had every intention of making sure Batman realized it. "Who said it wasn't going to lead anywhere? Just because you've screwed up every single worthwhile relationship in your life doesn't have anything to do with me." 

The words stung, mostly because they were true, but a little pain, emotional or otherwise, had never deterred the Dark Knight. He had a point to make, and he was going to make it. "This has nothing to do with my personal life. Being Robin is not a game. If you can't take it seriously, then you shouldn't be here." 

Robin knew what "here" meant. It meant the Batcave, and by extension, his place in it and as Robin. He also knew that now was the time to concede the fight. If he was smart, he would apologize and promise not to let it happen again. If not, he risked being banned from the Batcave. Somehow, Dick just did not care at the moment. 

"I know it's not a game. I've known that for a long time. But, you know what? Neither is life. You might know that if you tried living it once in awhile." With that, Dick Grayson turned and stomped out of the Batcave, throwing his green face mask on the floor as he went. 

Batman stared after him as he loudly marched up the stairs that led back to Wayne Manor. Even after the secret door closed behind Dick, he continued to stare. His intense gaze and his thoughts, whatever they might have been, were interrupted by a defeated sigh coming from his right. 

"He arrived late, after I'd already subdued most of the gun smugglers," Batman said, addressing Alfred for the first time since returning with Robin to the Batcave. "If he's going to act like this, I can't work with him." 

The butler had witnessed the entire argument silently, hoping that the father and son would resolve things on their own. "Perhaps," Alfred said as he went to retrieve Robin's mask, "that is the problem." 

"What do you mean?" Batman asked, honestly curious as to what Alfred was getting at. 

"That you cannot work with him." 

"I still don't understand," Batman replied with a quizzical tone rarely heard from the world's greatest detective. 

Returning the mask to its proper place, Alfred said, "Eventually, every robin must leave the nest, sir. Master Grayson is very much like you in many ways. But, in many other ways, he is also very different from you. He has grown into a fine young man, a young man with his own goals and dreams, as is proper." And, with that, Alfred left his first charge alone with his thoughts, and headed into the mansion to dispense some more words of wisdom to his other charge. 

********** 

When he stormed out of the Batcave, Dick headed straight for his room with only one desire, to get as far away from the Batcave and anything even remotely connected to Batman as possible. And, that included getting away from Robin, or at least the costume. He kicked off the boots before he reached the staircase. The cape was off before he walked up the first five steps. By the time he reached the second floor, he was naked from the waist up. Haphazardly carrying his clothes - he really didn't care what happened to them at the moment, but an Alfred-like voice in his head insisted he not leave them strewn about the hall - he passed one door and paused briefly at the second. With a quick motion, he flung the door open and stomped in, tossing the clothes on his bed. Not bothering to shut the door, Dick shed the rest of his costume, adding the multi-colored skin-tight pants to the pile on the bed. He started to reach under his pillow for his pajamas, but changed his mind and went to the dresser instead. He pulled out his favorite pair of black jeans and a dark-blue, long-sleeved shirt. He tossed the clothes on, along with a pair of dark socks and his black Nike sneakers. Dick walked to his closet and rifled through it until he found a black leather jacket. Sticking his hand in the left pocket, he checked for the keys before putting it on and heading for the garage. 

As Dick approached the garage, he noticed the lights were already on, so he wasn't surprised to see Alfred inside. The loyal butler and friend stood just inside the door, holding a black motorcycle helmet. Without a word, he offered the helmet to Dick, and the young man found it both slightly unnerving and somehow comforting that Alfred seemed to know what he would do. 

Taking the offered helmet, Dick said, "Bruce was wrong." 

"I am not here to argue that point," the older man replied, making no move other than to turn around as Dick walked past him toward a sleek red motorcycle. "I am here to rectify my own mistake." 

Dick looked up from where he sat on his motorcycle, still holding the helmet, and shook his head. "But, you had nothing to do with what happened tonight." 

"I am not speaking of tonight's incident," Alfred replied, suddenly looking very tired, as if his age had suddenly caught up with him. "I am speaking of my lack of action. Perhaps if I had spoken up sooner, this could have been prevented. But, I thought that if I left the two of you to work things out on your own, you would learn from one another. And, you have, but they were not the lessons I had hoped for." 

"Um, Alfred, you're not making any sense." 

"Perhaps not, Master Dick. Perhaps not. But, I ask you to keep this in mind. As you go out and make a life for yourself, remember you do not have to completely abandon the past to embrace your future, and you don't have to let the past dictate your future. You knew that once. Please, don't forget it now." 

Dick didn't know what to say to that, so he simply shrugged his shoulders, put his helmet on, gunned the engine and road off. 

********** 

It was the dead of night or perhaps the wee hours of the morning, depending on whom you asked. But, there weren't many people to ask. Few Gothamites walked or drove the streets at this hour, partially out of fear of the less savory elements of society. Mostly, though, they were tucked away in their beds, resting up for another day of work or school. Dick Grayson was one of the few brave or restless souls wandering the streets. That was just fine with him. All he wanted to do was think and drive. He didn't particularly care where he went, so long as he kept moving fast and free. The less people, the better because then he could concentrate more on thinking than driving, and he had a lot to think about. 

As he made a quick right for no real reason other than because he felt like it, Dick thought back on Alfred's words. For the last few blocks, he had pondered the butler's advice. He knew what Alfred was trying to tell him. That wasn't the problem. The advice had started Dick thinking about his future. He hadn't really given it much thought before. Sure, he wanted to finish college. He actually enjoyed school most of the time. But, he had never thought much beyond that. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Dick had always assumed that he would be Robin for the rest of his life. Maybe Batman, someday. And, maybe he would work at Wayne Enterprises or WayneTech or one of Bruce's other companies. But, was that what he wanted? 

He didn't know. All he did know was that, as much as he loved being Robin, he didn't want to end up like Bruce. Bruce had probably saved his life when he took him in after his parents died. Even though it happened a long time ago, Dick could still remember the pain and grief he felt when they died. Bruce had helped him through that grief. He was a kindred spirit who understood what it was like to lose your parents, and in the process your whole world. Not only had Bruce and Alfred helped him through the pain, they had also given him a new family and a new world. For Dick, Bruce became a second father, and Alfred the grandfather he would never have had. 

Even if it was in a very different way, Dick had grown to love both men as much as he loved his parents. He knew, or at least he always assumed, that they both loved him, too. Now he wasn't so sure. Over the last few weeks, or maybe it was even before that, he had begun to think that Bruce was incapable of loving anyone other than the memory of his dead parents. Dick knew what that was like, to love a memory, an ideal, of what and who his parents were. He knew, deep inside, that his memories were tainted with a child's adoration for his parents, but that never changed the way he felt about or remembered them. But, it also did not stop him from opening his heart to love someone else in the present. 

And, he wanted to love others, and be loved in return. Even though his parents had almost nothing in the way of material goods, they always had love. Love for each other, love for Dick, and love for the extended family of the circus. That was the kind of life Dick wanted for himself. He wanted to love someone with all his heart, and know that he was loved in return. He wanted to be needed by someone. In short, he wanted to be part of a family, his own family. Not that Dick was ready to be a father just yet, but it was something he knew he wanted for his future. 

At the same time, he still enjoyed and wanted to fight crime. It was an enormously wonderful feeling to be able to help people, to make a real difference in someone's life. Plus, swinging between high-rise buildings and running across rooftops reminded him of the circus and the memories of performing with his parents as part of the Flying Graysons. It was a way to stay true to his heritage and to enjoy himself. Batman said what they did wasn't a game, and he was right. Dick had known that from the moment he had first stepped into the practice harness for the trapeze. His father had taught him that. 

He remembered the speech on responsibility his father had given him the very first day he began his training to join the Flying Graysons. "As with everything in life, you should try to enjoy it as much as possible," his father said. "So, enjoy yourself. But, just remember not to let that get in the way of you doing your job. You have a responsibility. Everyone up there does. We're all depending on each other to do their job. We're counting on each other to put on a good show and keep everyone safe. So, if you're ready to be responsible, if you understand that your actions could be the difference between life and death for all of us, then you're ready to get up there and have fun." 

Looking back, it seemed like an odd thing to say, but it fit perfectly with his father's philosophy of life. It was a philosophy that Dick himself had adopted - life is full of responsibilities, but life is also meant to be enjoyed, and the two can go together. It was something Bruce just did not understand. He had taken on the responsibility of being Batman and assumed that meant he had to deny himself happiness and a real life of his own. 

Dick did not want to end up like Bruce, sad and alone. Most people who knew Bruce casually assumed he had plenty of friends. He was friendly and well-liked, and he had been linked to plenty of women. But, that was playboy Bruce. That was the facade he put on. The Batman had no friends. Even Dick, his partner, was not Batman's friend. If the Batman had a friend, it was Jim Gordon, but even that was more a friendly working relationship than a friendship. Only Bruce Wayne, the man who was part Batman, part playboy Bruce, and part someone else had any true friends, and they were few indeed. Alfred. Leslie. Maybe Lucious. That was all. Not even Dick himself. 

The red light ahead registered just enough for Dick to realize he would have to stop, and he didn't want to stop. So, he made a hard right at the corner and kept driving and thinking. 

Bruce had tried to be his friend when Dick first arrived. Then, he had moved into a big brother role. What Dick had wanted, and desperately needed, was a father. Bruce always seemed to want to avoid that role. He seemed more comfortable being teacher, mentor, or senior partner, but not a real father. Sometimes he tried, but it always felt forced, at least to Dick. And, somehow, what little closeness he and Bruce had shared was fading away. A distance had grown between them, and Dick felt like it was only getting worse. Like tonight. 

Suddenly, Dick snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed the red light and realized he was already half-way through the intersection. Deciding that, despite the deserted streets, he probably should not be driving in his current state of mind, Dick pulled over and took off his helmet. He took a deep breath to clear his head and noticed for the first time where he was. A few houses up and on the other side of the street was Barbara's house. Dick felt the urge to talk to Barbara right then. He just had this feeling that she would understand what he was feeling, although he really couldn't tell her everything. He wanted to though, and that scared him. Not that it mattered because he couldn't exactly go up and knock on her door at this hour. 

For a few moments, he just sat on his motorcycle, staring at Barbara's house. Then, he put on his helmet, spun his bike around, and with one last look over his shoulder, Dick headed home. 

**********__

to be continued 


End file.
